uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-08-18: Diamondheads Are Not a Girl's Best Friend
Summary: '''A night out for She-Hulk is interrupted by Nova and two of the three remaining Terrible Trio, Diamondhead and Condor. '''Location: Murray Hill, New York Participants: Nova, She-Hulk, Diamondhead (NPC) and Condor (NPC) Rating: R (Language and Violence) Cloudy skies hung over New York, Murray Hill was alive on this electric Wednesday night. Plenty of restaurants were vibrant with life right now, most notably 'Curry Hill' the section of Indian Immigrant residency, shops and stores set up were packed elbow to elbow, though, un-noticeable to any looking or listening right now there was some noise disturbance that wasn't creating major waves in the atmosphere just yet. Most people were just carrying on, shopping, mingling, eating. It all and all seemed a good night, especially with news filtering reports of Captain America's reappearance to the world. The United States most beloved champion. Also an earlier confusing and blatant terrorist strike on Custer's Monument by the Green Goblin whom was apparently foiled by the Moon Knight, a man media is still uncertain if he is hero or bloodthirsty Vigilante no better than the Punisher. It was bustling here, but New York was alight with the bustle of the news and it seemed like it was nearing a celebration fit for the Fourth of July minus fireworks - though give it time. The newspaper was quick to pick up the news and a swift print and the news-stand on the corner currently had She-Hulk picking up a paper and paying for it. The man behind the stand looking up at the woman with green skin that stood nearly seven foot tall. In one hand she held a fruit mix drink mainly consisting of papaya from one of the Indian restaurants, and in the other she was holding the newspaper, green eyes casting down to the righting on it. Stepping out of the way of all the people around her she took up position leaning against a light post and reading the article. Booted feet crossed at the laced ankles, black jeans tucked into the boot tops and riding up to hang low on her hips, her top was a simple white tank top that stretched over her torso. All wear for easy movement when needed and casual for the gathering she was invited to, though now it was in debate if she would even go to that and just indulge in the celebration that spanned the streets. The 'harmony' of the night was broken as towards the east a crowd surged back with screams and shouts, the sky lit up with a bright lightning blue blast of energy that cast skyward followed by a thunderclap like impact as a body sails past where She-Hulk is standing, slamming into the side of a tour bus knocking it over on it's side, arms and legs seen jutting out of the crater in the side of the vehicle with the collision the bus had actually been rocketed onto it's side. The mess of civilians would continue their scatter, the cries and screams rising as a form in light blue with a yellow star emblem strode forth his skin was a reflective diamond like sheen. His hands were balled into fists. "I told you I'd pound you ya punk! Now it's time! I'm going to rip your ugly head right off yer scrawny shoulders!" The mild party it was, was now demeaned by the current one that was going on with the sudden rip in the 'peace' by a falling..No, rocketing body into the side of a bus. Where some people headed in the opposite direction She-Hulk dropped the drink and newspaper and made her move forward, easily clearing a path between herself and the commotion with only a few civilians running into her and deflecting on their own accord of a rushed-paced escape. Let's try this the peaceful way first, though she already knew it was going to not end that way, and the sight of the overturned bus in the mass of civilians was already getting her close to wanting to spring. "I am going to have to ask you boys to take this elsewhere...Please." Though the final word was a request it came from dark green lips that curled up at one corner giving tell tale signs of foresight and how //expectant// she was. A groan escapes the bus as the form inside's hand rose up a glove grappling at the rim of the bus before rocketing free hovering in the air lit up with blue energy the form of Nova became visible, "You're still as dumb as shit Diamondhead!" Shouted Rider in challenge to his enemy. Not having noticed She-Hulk just yet. Diamondhead as he was called smirked at She-Hulk, "Will deal with you when I'm done with him." He said boldly, before turning back towards Nova, his hands came down and he sunk them into the cement hosting up a chunk of it only to then proceed hurling the large slab at the floating man. Can't hurt a girl for trying. Her eyes only once flicked towards Nova as he came up from the wreckage, but remained on him long enough to attempt to assess the situation and both men. When Diamondhead did not stop and confirmed he did not plan to he became her first target, though to her both were guilty parties of this incident, until proven innocent...Right? Right. Her move towards Diamondhead started slow but the swift pace picked up with each step, attempting to get to him before he managed to throw that piece of road, but failed. Instead one large hand swept out in an attempt to grab a hold of Diamondhead by the front of his shirt and 'shove' him back, though the shove bore a bit more oomph and would likely replicate that piece of cement in opposing direction if he did not dodge. Diamondhead was entirely focused on Nova when She-Hulk approached and grabbed him, shoving him back into a full on toss where he would land on the ground only to roll slap and thud. "I'm going to break your neck!" He would shout out. "Condor, where the hell are you? Help me out you wimp!" Nova's hands came together and a surge of brilliant light lept off to envelope and obliterate the slab of earth thrown at him, seeing his enemy hurled he looks towards She-Hulk, "Stay out of this Mrs.Wal... She-Hulk, I can handle him. You worry about the other... " There was a firmness in his voice, obviously this went beyond your typical superhuman throw down. Surely she was wondering what other one when a third form from behind her would leap into the air and then dive in a kick at the center of her back. "Hah! Ambush! You never even knew I was coming." Shouted the Condor, a dark skinned man with cybernetic legs and wings. It would have taken a double take for her to recall who exactly Nova was, or a moment to think it over, but it appeared as if she was not going to get that window. Being told to stay out of it though had her mouth opening for a scorned reply when the mention of another had her silenced and turning to look just when the second came at her back. The impact of the Condor had her staggering two steps forward, her form leaned to where one hand caught her, pressed against the ground to keep her from falling - despite the fact that the move nearly looked like a small trip for such a woman. Her other hand was held back in balance, fingers splayed, and along the length of that muscular sinewy arm her green eyes narrowed and took in the sight of Condor. "That's my mistake, now for yours.." With a push back, her body rose and her right leg kicked back and around in a swift arch to bring the heel of her boot to the Condors chin, this time holding no restraint. Diamondback turns his attention away from She-Hulk as she engaged with Condor lunging through the air to collide with Nova only to get slapped into the ground in a harsh pound, spider-webbing the earth under their combined bodies the world trembling shudders of repeated blows following suit. Condor's talons scraped down and his arms would fly back, wings doing the same with them to bring him in a soaring drag upwards just barely out of range of the woman's foot, his eyes wide, stunned at realization of just how fast the woman was. A lump in his throat swallowed. Quickly he ascended higher trying to put some distance from her and him, figuring he could find another way to take her down, or maybe even flee. She-Hulk had nearly forgotten Diamonhead and Nova in that instant, the back-winging form of condor now under her sights that had emerald eyes resembling more of cross hairs. The missed kick had her foot coming down to land with a harsh thud against the pavement, her body lowering in a half expectant return from Condor and a readiness to pursue. The second it took for her to realize the distance was gaining between them was when the muscles beneath black denim twisted, recoiled and she sprung into the air after him, her arms extending out and when she reached near enough to him they would slam together to grab him, and if caught, they were both going to fall back to the ground together except she had full intentions of him meeting the surface first as a much unneeded cushion. Nova was soon standing triumphant above a battered and pounded on Diamondhead who lay in a similar fashion he had into the side of the bus. His hand was risen up and held out energy cascading off of it as he looked about ready to release a full on pulse blast, more than likely killing the unconscious former Champion of Xandar and traitor. Condor in a very un-masculine squeal would be gripped, swallowing down the noise. "NO no nooo! You can't defeat me this easily!" His arms trapped in that hug were useless and he felt himself descending against his own will, clawing and squirming with arms and feet he was just too weak to take break free, the instant they kissed land her weight and press with the velocity of their fall had him virtual mush underneath her, K.O.'d even swifter than his Terrible Trio companion, Diamondhead. The land on the ground had Condor beneath her and her own body on top, though in a position much like a prepared landing, only with his body as the platform. Pushing up to a stand from that perched position She-Hulk turned to face Nova and Diamondhead, one hand rising up in a stop signal as her feet carried her forward and her words called out to Nova. "No! Don't.." //Kill him.// Even she did not know what started all of this but she knew if she could help it she would not allow a death. Badly beaten, yes. Even she could not deny the girlish squeal from one like condor was a bit fulfilling, and amusing. Nova's head would turn looking towards She-Hulk as blue eyes blazed with an obvious unbridled fury. The hand remained up and fingers began to open he wasn't stopping or slowing down. It was then that Diamondback lurched forward with one hand, he had been playing opossum and Rider didn't see it his hand came up and closed around the energy glowing hand of the Centurion and a grin set to his features. Nova's head snaps back towards Diamondhead that glow illuminated making their bodies nothing more than shillouetes as a crackling sound was heard the light growing even brighter as then a scream of pain was cast out, the brilliance fading to reveal Nova standing there empty handed his helmet downcast as Diamondhead rolled back and forth clutching the stump of an arm. His hand having been shattered and or blasted off. "Don't worry... I'm sure it will heal back." Rider said numbly. Condor, lay twitching. Body splayed out a bird hit by someone's station wagon. She-Hulk had already left Condor behind, suffice to say after his little yell and abrupt silence she was confident he was going to be down and out for the count. She was making one swift attempt to stop Nova from killing Diamondhead in the middle of the streets, and was biting back commentary about her job outside of trying to aid society, though he knew it rather well already. The grip from Diamondhead was seen as it rose though and when she went to speak it was muted, as was her sight, with the sudden blast of energy that had her shielding her eyes until it was over and then looking back. "Self defense, that's the route to take." The words were said firmly but bemusement was in her tone despite her trying to keep it level and unhinting. "Yeah well... the man's a murderer and a traitor." Nova replies to She-Hulk as Diamondhead stops moving, pain and shock putting it out. Stepping away from the man he staggers and wavers on his feet almost collapsing. "SHUT UP!" He shouts, one hand rising to grip his helmet peeling it off of his head as he did so the solid metal like look became cloth, "I need to get off the streets, the police can handle this. Just need to get away from all the noise. Maybe it will shut //dad// up as well." She-Hulk rose both her hands at Nova, the clear signal she would stay out of that aspect of it, considering especially he was leaving it to the police and the man was still alive, just...Incapacitated. Both were. "I wasn't aware of his crimes, but either way.." She moved behind Nova and when she came to the center f the bus her hands gripped the side, pulling it back upright with a brace of her feet into the concrete. The metal groaned and with a few steps back and a final tug it was righted, rocking slightly back and forth as well as dumping Diamonback's limp body onto the pavement. Green eyes darted back to Nova with a hint of concern as well as slight speculation. "Perhaps you can fill me in Richard." "Yeah... I guess so. Lets find someplace out of the way. Maybe get some grub and I'll tell you a pretty wild story. Seriously, only been back on Earth for three days and I'm already going through this shit. Was supposed to be a vacation." A dry chuckle came from him as with slumped shoulders he began to make his way towards the end of the street, "Got any cash on you?" Richard asks, flashing a quick smile trying his best at charming. The siren wails at her back and the words from Nova bled together for a moment, causing her to glance over her shoulder at the wreckage and step it up to walk along side of him. She-Hulk looked down towards Nova with one dark green manicured brow rising. "Depends on what you consider a vacation." Nodding slightly one hand reached to the back pocket of her jeans, two fingers dropping within and withdrawing a credit card. "I think this will suffice. What's your flavor?" Turning the corner of the street she left the melee behind her though it was not quite off her mind, she could stay and give a statement, but at this point, witnesses would point the finger and when she went to work in the morning she would likely have to give it then. When it came to the legalities, everyone in high places knew who she was. "Mexican food would be a blast. Not a big fan of curry." Richard said maintaining that smile though it had grown weaker looking now, less apparent. "Well, supposed to be a break. Guess should have figured home wouldn't be a break for anyone, especially someone all hopped up on Alien Super Juice. Bout you Mrs. Walters? How's life been?" Folks passing by would give dubious and curious looks at the duo as they passed, the Flash Gordon uniformed man and the tall green woman were quite the pair. Straight out of a sci-fi flick. As long as noone stopped them and said live long and prosper he figured they'd be okay. Sirens were heard behind them along with a news chopper. Diamondhead and Condor would be apprehended and hauled someplace for superhuman detention. "Pity, but I think there is a small mom and pop like Mexican restaurant a couple blocks this way." One large hand rose in a gesture all too feminine, motioning for him to cross the street where they were, the night traffic here not too thick and it would be easy passage instead of dodging or stopping cars in their screeching tracks. The sight alone would likely cause that instead of the fact there were two //people// in the road. "It has been busy, taking on the superhuman aspect of legalities was always that way, but it seems now they have lowered standards a bit in areas and are also representing super-villains." She-Hulks upper lip curled back at the thought, it was apparent she was not pleased at that, but indicating behind her she at least could sigh in relief. "That wont be mine thankfully, conflict of interest and all." Any way to get out of that, that is even if they sought high priced representation. "See, knew sharks like you would make out like bandits with this superhero gig."Some tired wise-cracking, why not. "I was about to say... those two back there will be needing some legal council, unfortunate them they can't get your help like I did."Once able to take that turn and dip into the Mexican Restaurant he would eagerly, sitting down in a booth. "Hey buddy , three of your largest shredded steak burritos!" Richard would shout towards the waiter, "Oh and a beer." She-Hulk was a big girl and buying, he wasn't about to make a further ass of himself and order for her. "You know, back and town and all, this relaxing gig... I don't know how long I'll last at it. Worldmind says to behave and take it easy but..." Oh right, she probably didn't have a clue who or what Worldmind was. Just shut up now Rich. Try for a normal person, says the spaceman to the green woman. Stepping into the restaurant she had to watch her head at the door, ducking down a bit and one hand came up to sweep back the deep green hair, pulling it over one shoulderr as she came back to an upright stand inside. It was apparent the staff here had seen her before, there were no abnormal looks, just a wave for them to seat themselves, which following suit after Nova they did. Taking a hold of the bench seats back she slid the double booth back a bit so she had a bit more leg room beneath the table and not playing footsie with him unwillingly. Once Nova was done ordering she spoke up. "Fiesta Fajita plate and Horchata." Looking back at Nova she leaned in the boot and shifted her position to press her back against the wall, one leg up on the boot and the other planted on the floor. "Worldmind sounds smart, but can't expect you to listen hm?..What..or who is Worldmind?" He didn't have to tiptoe, she was going to just beat it to the punch. "Guess it is more like a what." He said, one of Rich's hands grabbing up the folded up helmet tossing it to her. "Put it on, I dare you." A sardonic tone held to his voice, "It's a collective of all the information from one planet every bit of art, science, history, ecetera you name it, rather annoying and preachy too. Doesn't know when to shut up. And I'm more or less stuck with it, not whining here, not trying to come off that way sorry - I'm thankful to have powers again just yeah... damn at times, thanks for the food-age too by the way, I'll make sure to pay you back soon as I have my wallet on me." Which was like never, remember it next time just in case we randomly encounter She-Hulk again. Gotta love NYC. The hand that had come to rest on the table in her repose snapped up with the barest flex of muscle, catching the helmet and turning it over in her hand, her eyes focused on it as if debating whether or not to succumb to the dare. "Which planet?" She-Hulk had been to a few in travels, and she couldn;t help but wonder, and questioning everything was in her second nature. "Powers always come with a price." She cast a side long wink to Nova and lifted the helmet to her head and put it on slowly, ensuring it would fit. May as well. "Don't worry about the food Richard." "Xandar." Richard said, their foot set before them. "Anyways, on to lighter subjects..." A smile sprouts up as he began to pluck at the dish, then devour away. He would worry about the food, paying her back and such but getting around to it and remembering that was a different story all together. Dark brown eyes would level on her as she put the helmet on. Greetings Earth Woman, It is critical that you understand... The rattling conversation of the Xandarian Artificial Intelligence would begin updating She-Hulk on Richards newly empowered yet unstable status, informing her that she seems of a stable mind and respected figure in the man's eyes. That in her assistance she could help the Nova Centurion in some level of balance and normality, if he was to tip too far into the Nova Force it would threaten his psyche and that they have returned to Rider's home on account of a vacation being needed to 'de-stress' and reground himself, he is a very high level threat without it's aid and perhaps outside influence. Drax the Destroyers tutoring was only one phase of it. Prattle prattle, yadda yadda, insert continual nerd-bot gibberish. The planet was remotely familiar, the name heard but the rest that he had to say after was blotted out by the noise of the helmet, having green eyes meet brown and remain there, focused as the machine began to recognize and then speak to her. It was a mothering thing, the best she could call it when it laid that prattle in, not needing to breathe so it would go on and on. Now she knew why he yelled shut up...But it had his best interests at heart! With the arrival of the food and her fajita's still sauteeing on the hot plate it was enough to drown the sound of the machine out and both hands reached up to remove the helmet and set it aside, though it took a moment for her to take her focus from Nova. Great...A Worldmind wants her to ensure his safety...Let's think on that and change the subject while eating. "Beats Taco Bell." How about them Bears? Category:Logs